Fallen Angels
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight and she goes back to her time where she meets a pair of angels sent on a mission. She also meets another type of angel, who is also on a mission. Now not only does she have to help all these angels but love seems to be out
1. AN ANGEL FALLS FROM HEAVEN

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Fallen Angels  
  
Chapter One: An Angel Falls From Heaven  
© 2004  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; All I own is my characters. A/N: Kagome doesn't have to wear that God-awful uniform; her school changed and voted uniforms out. So no more uniforms. ^^ Also this story is part of the whole F.L.A.M.E.S. series that I am writing, and this takes place before the actual story F.L.A.M.E.S, now if you read that one you won't see the connection until you read this. Also you won't under stand fully how they are connected until later on in this story.  
  
Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight and she goes back to her time where she meets a pair of angels sent on a mission. She also meets another type of angel, who is also on a mission. Now not only does she have to help all these angels but love seems to be out to get her as well. Just one problem, in order for Kagome to help these three angels she has got to give up her life as she knows it.  
  
&*&  
Why must everything happen to me? I just want to find the shards and be done with it. Kagome sighed and looked at the small fire in front of her. She stood up and walked into the trees a ways from the sleeping group. From her vantage point on the small cliff she could see the blanket of stars quite easily. Inuyasha followed Kagome silently so as to not attract her attention. Feh what are you doing you stupid girl? You should be asleep like the others since you complain about being tired all the time.  
  
Inuyasha stood not far behind Kagome watching her silently. "Inuyasha, you might as well stand beside me." Inuyasha blushed at being caught, and walked beside her. "What are you thinking of Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sky for a moment. Inuyasha if you only knew. "I don't know how to explain it; I really would like to tell you but. I can't, do you understand?"  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes for a moment; she is hiding her feelings, Oh Koi. Koi? Did I just think that? *Yes you did Baka* his mind replied in jeering way. Yes I guess I did, well she doesn't know it yet but she is my Koi. "Yes, I think I understand." Kagome looked back up at the stars and began to hum a song. After awhile Inuyasha worked up enough courage to ask her what song she was humming. "It's called this kiss." She fell silent and looked back up at the stars.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome as she looked back up at the sky. 'Wonder what she is thinking.' 'Why is he so silent?' Kagome face went from a silent thoughtful to a look-out-Inuyasha-you've-crossed-the-line look. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha recognized the face and fell face first out of habit. Kagome looked down at the hanyou sized hole. Umm... okay what ever that was for. Gotta admit was pretty cool and I wasn't even thinking of 'sitting' him. "Daijobu?" "Hai, Daijobu."  
  
Kagome began to laugh, "I just wanted to ask you what was on your mind?" Without thinking he replied with one word, no not a word a name, and that sent Kagome off into a rage. "Kikyou" "SIT" Kagome screamed and stood up, 'forget sitting and looking at the damn stars.' "I'm going home." Kagome said this so abruptly that it left him speechless as she headed in the direction of camp. Kagome woke a sleepy Sango, and asked to borrow Kirara. Still half asleep Sango gave her consent. Inuyasha raced back to camp and noticed he just missed Kagome. A simple note was left behind: "I'm not coming back Inuyasha. Goodbye mina-san I'm going to miss you all!"  
  
*&*  
  
Kagome hugged Kirara and said goodbye to the fire cat before jumping down the well to go back to her time. Once on the other side she looked towards her house, 'Mom is still up that's weird.' She walked silently towards the house. Upon reaching it she strained her ears to catch the voices on the other side of the door. She fell against the door as it opened and two teenagers came through it. "We want to apologize again for coming over so late. But we just moved in," "Its quite all right, I." Mrs. H stopped talking as she spotted Kagome, "Ahh, there is my daughter now. Kagome these are our new neighbors."  
  
A tall girl bowed to Kagome the same time the boy next to her did. "My name is Kuroyuri, this is Seth." The girl called Kuroyuri smiled, and Seth picked up where she left off, "I'm staying with her family; my parents work takes them all around the world." Kagome nodded and bowed back, "I am Kagome, and mom what time is it? I'm not trying to be rude." Kuroyuri and Seth nodded, "We need to get home anyways. So we will see you tomorrow on the way to school?" Kagome nodded as Kuroyuri and Seth walked off. "It's after 8 Kagome." Kagome yawned, and headed in side. "Night mom, I'm going to sleep. I will explain why I'm home later." Mrs. H nodded and closed the door as Kagome headed upstairs.  
  
The next day Kagome awoke to the sound of her mother's voice, "Kagome, Kuroyuri and Seth are here." She opened her eyes and sat up, "I'm going to be late." Hurriedly dressing she ran down the steps and straight into Kuroyuri. "I'm sorry." "No need to apologize Kagome," she said softly looking Kagome over in the light. Seth looked at Kagome and smiled, "Let's head out then." Kagome nodded and lead the way towards school.  
  
"So tell me a bit about your selves," Kagome's voice broke the silence as the trio walked towards the school. Seth looked at Kuroyuri and arched his brows, "Well Seth and I." She was caught as off guard as Seth was. "Well we can't tell you much about our selves.I grew up in a small town and my parents and hers were best friends I guess she is like my sister." Kuroyuri nodded, being angels and keeping quiet about it was gonna be hard. "Okay, well I don't want to be nosey.just watch out for three girls. My friends are extra nosey."  
  
*&* Inuyasha sat staring at the note Kagome left behind. I have got to make it up to her somehow. But I don't know how, maybe it would just be better if we didn't see each other anymore. Stupid wench. "I don't care if you ever come back!" Inuyasha screamed out both in his head and aloud awaking the others. Sango yawned and glared at him, Miroku cracked open an eye, "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Shippo was first to point out Kagome wasn't there, "Where's Kagome?" "She flipping left, and she isn't coming back!"  
  
"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Sango asked and looked over at Kirara who was still asleep. Shippo took a guess at Inuyasha's silence "Something to do with Kikyou right?" Inuyasha glared at him but nodded silently. Miroku stood and rolled up his bedding, "So she really isn't coming back? Well only thing to do is hope she might come back and to keep collecting the shards so we can destroy Naraku." Sadly Sango and Shippo agreed, they all loved Kagome but they also had a mission to fulfill. Inuyasha cursed once more and took up as lead like usual and began to head towards the direction of a shard.  
  
&*&  
  
Kagome glared at her teacher as math class began, I hate math. Seth had the same class as her and appeared to be glaring at the desk. She watched him for a bit, taking in his green eyes and shoulder length brownish red hair. He blinked and smiled at her giving her a thumb up sign. She blinked and looked back down at her book a small blushed crept up onto her cheeks. Kuroyuri kicked the back of Seth's chair in a sort of warning, they would tell her more after school.  
  
Seth passed a note to Kagome and just as Kagome got the note the teacher snapped his pointer on her desk. "Miss Higurashi, passing notes in my class??? Give it to me!" He demanded, Kagome paled and handed it too him, the teacher cleared his throat and began to read it aloud to the class. "Kagome, what did he mean about that equation?? It went right over my head.can you help me with it after the bell??? What is with the words Kagome, Over, Can, You, After, The Final, Bell; mean they are all double underlined. Seth, since you wrote it explains please."  
  
The teacher glared at the paper.betcha if he stared harder it would have burst into flames. Apparently that was what the class heard, but Kagome got the real meaning of the note.Seth wanted to talk to her after the bell about something other than math. Seth stood up and began, "I was merely stating that it went over my head, and I wanted her to help me after the final bell.not during class sir." The teacher swallowed the story hook line and sinker.  
  
Kuroyuri glared at the back of Seth's head as he sat back down and whispered what sounded like "Baka" to Kagome. Kagome laughed softly getting Kuroyuri to glare at her too; Kagome just blinked and mumbled a sorry. These two sure are a pair. The act just like twins only they aren't.or are they and there just not telling? Hmm, Kuroyuri has brown eyes, and long black hair. Both wear there hair in a ponytail. If I keep going I'm going to turn them into math problems. "Earth to Kagome." Seth called as she blinked and looked up, "The bell has rung." She nodded and stood up.  
  
During the walk home she was silent, until. "Kagome, our names are Seth and Kuroyuri we are Angels sent to destroy an evil that has no name. We need your help, because you have strong miko powers you will be a great help to us." A new voice rang out to the group and all stopped walking as a girl of 19 sat on a low tree branch, a wild breeze picked up and dramatically blew her long deep dark wine red hair across her face as she narrowed her deep piercing amber eyes. "Kagome has to help me on my mission Kuroyuri. She has to help me find Ein, and Roku."  
  
Seth stepped in front of Kagome as the girl jumped out of the tree towards her. "No way Kuriko, she is helping us." Kagome stepped in between Seth and Kuriko, "I will help all three of you." Kuroyuri turned to Kagome, "Do you know what you are saying. In order to help all three of us you must leave your friends, your family behind, and you will have to forget them all." "Alright I'll do it. I will do what ever you tell me to do."  
  
Kuriko smiled and walked over to Kagome, she lifted her right sleeve and made an upside down cross on her arm. "Memories fade away; take away what this girl knew. Fill her with what she needs to know.give her knowledge of her full potential as a miko, and fill her with fighting knowledge as well. Most of all make her just like me."  
  
Seth growled and dropped his human guise spreading his wings, he grabbed at Kagome and made the mark of an ankh on her other arm even to that of the other. "Make this girl new that's true, fill her with reasoning. Able to figure things out. Able to take care of herself." Kuroyuri yawned, "Are you two done? We have to get going." Kuriko smiled and whispered one more thing, "You are no longer Kagome Higurashi you are now. Kagome Kiraa. The killer of killers!"  
  
A/N: Okay Wahaha ha and ha, before I continue I want you to tell me what you think the pairings for this story should be! Oh and just to let you know a bit about them... Seth= Reincarnation of Shippo.but he is an angel. Kuroyuri= Reincarnation of Sango...Angel girl! Kuriko= A dark angel, she is not at all like the goody two-shoe angels that Kagome meets first. Ein= Reincarnation of Inuyasha. a Gangster in California. Roku= Reincarnation of Miroku. Ein's accomplice and best buddy, both members of a gang called F.L.A.M.E.S.  
  
If you do not know about said Gang, read up on them in there own story, and yes this one is related to said story.to find out how keep reading this one. 


	2. Lost Wings

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Fallen Angels  
  
Chapter Two:  
Ushinowareta Tsubasa Wo Sagashite  
(In Search Of Lost Wings)  
© 2004  
  
Kagome looked around her, she felt a little lost and confused, she understood what she was meant to do of course, just not how to do it. She looked down at what she was wearing and noticed it was a black top that said Creature from the Underworld, and a black Tripp brand skirt. Not to mention the boots and the black bracelets and choker. Kuroyuri and Seth stood a few feet from Kagome speaking in whispers, Kuriko just leaned against the building they happened to be next too.  
  
When from around the corner came two boys dressed in black, one of them spotted Kagome and walked over to her out rightly and groped her. Kagome spun around and grabbed his dagger laying the sharp blade against his throat. She got real close to his face and stared at him, for an instant she thought she saw someone she once knew. He just thought she was going to kiss him before she killed him, sort of like a kiss of death.  
  
Kagome pushed the blade closer to his throat and then she did kiss him, "Beware the kiss of death," she whispered as she slid the blade across his throat. Kuroyuri saw her kill him and ran over grabbing his throat and healing it, as she healed him she also glared at Kagome, "What did you do that for?" Kagome just closed her eyes, "He groped me and I don't like it." The boy just looked from one to another, "Hey can you show me that kiss of death thing again?" Kagome's eyes flew open and she held up the dagger, Kuroyuri answered for Kagome quickly "No she can not."  
  
He then groped Kuroyuri as she still held him by the throat to heal him, The other boy glared at him, "Hey Ein no fair." Kuroyuri tightened her grip on him and hissed through her teeth, "Keep it up and I will let her kill you." as she spoke the last word she threw him towards the building.  
  
Kuriko just watched amused, she nodded towards Ein as he walked over to Kagome to get his dagger back, "I told you I would show you if you did it again." Kagome brought the dagger to his neck once more and swore as it flew out of her hands into Kuroyuri's. "Now Kagome lets not resort to violence." Kuriko clapped her hands together and walked towards the threesome. Seth stood further back from the group looking like he was having a war in his mind.  
  
Ein glared at Kagome, "You wouldn't last three minutes in this city, especially now that you have the F.L.A.M.E.S. after you." he turned and looked over to his companion, "Lets go Roku, Corin is gonna want us to report to her." Kagome stood glaring at the boys backs as they walked off and disappeared around a corner. "I can to last in this stupid city, not only that but I would be a good member in a gang."  
  
"Is that so Kagome-chan," Kuriko stated smiling, "Come lets go see this leader of the embers." Kagome smiled, "You mean you can get me into the Flames????" Kuriko nodded, and took off with Kagome and the other angels hot on her heels.  
  
Corin sat lounging on a chair as Ein and Roku walked in, "Where have you two been? Report to me and tell me what you have seen." Ein paled, "Well the Vipers aren't causing any trouble as far as we have seen." Roku spoke up, "We saw two beautiful girls and one stole his dagger, not to mention almost killed him." Corin sat up straighter, "She almost killed one of my best fighters..hm..tell me more." Ein paled some more, "Well she slid the blade across m y throat but didn't kill me. She could have I suppose."  
  
"Corin a group approaches!" A voice rang out, Roku rushed to a window and smiled, "Hey Ein looks like she is coming to return your dagger, or to kill you." Ein glared at him and then ran to the door, "I could be wrong she could just be asking you out you know!" Roku called after him, "You are going to be sorry you said that." Ein shouted back.  
  
Corin stood and pushed past Ein heading towards the front door, she opened it a crack and peered out. "What do you want?" Kagome looked over to Kuriko who had lead the group, "We want to speak with the leader of the gang." Kagome piped up, Kuriko held back her laughter and Corin opened the door wider, "Yes, What the hell do you want?"  
  
Ein and Roku stood about five feet behind Corin trying to peer over her shoulder. Kagome looked a bit confused, "Well can we or can we not?" She demanded, Kuriko slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth and, smiled "She means can we please come in. Although I don't know why I bother using please on the likes of you." Corin glared and turned walking towards the chair she was in before she went to the door, "Why the hell should I care if you come in or not. It's a free country."  
  
The small group followed her and jumped as the door slammed behind them, and a lock slid into place, "after all its leaving that you should be worried about." Corin continued speaking as the lock clicked into place. Ein and Roku snickered and hurried to the door as the group surrounded Corin. "So let me guess one if not all of you wants to join the gang am I right?" Kuriko shoved Kagome forward, "She does." Kagome nodded her head, "I should have killed that loser by the door instead of just stealing his dagger." She commented.  
  
"Oh really now, lets see hmm..how about I put you up against the second strongest in the gang." Corin turned her head towards Ein as he slinked out of the room. "Chicken! You get back here and fight her!" Corin screamed, "At least this chicken will stay alive, you fight her almighty one." Roku, smiled and started to follow Ein not wanting to be chosen next, Corin stood and screamed after them both, "If I'm the almighty one then bow down to me."  
  
Kagome felt like laughing at what the girl just demanded but thought better to just stay silent. "I guess you will have to fight against me, come along and we'll see what you can do." Corin turned and lead the small group down some stairs, she paused at the top of the stairs and jumped grabbing the handle of a sword and bringing it down with her as she landed at the bottom of the stairs. "All around this room is weapons both big and small, choose yours."  
  
Kagome walked down a few steps and then copy-catted Corin grabbing the second sword that was strapped to the ceiling. She stood and wobbled a bit from under the swords weight. Corin smirked and lunged at her, Kagome barely lifted the sword in time to block the attack. "Fight back!" Corin hissed through her teeth, Kagome shrieked as the sword came crashing towards her head. She dropped Corin's second sword and ran towards the wall, in a small grotto off to the side stood a sword with its point fixed firmly in the ground, it pulsed once and Kagome stopped running as she felt it.  
  
She ran towards the cave with Corin right behind her, as the two disappeared into the cave Roku and Ein who had no idea that the girls were sparring in the weapons/training room came down to spar amongst them selves after a little prodding from Kuriko. Corin slid to a stop as Kagome reached for the sword, "It won't come loose. All of us have tried to move it and use it." Kagome laid her hand on it as it pulsed once more, "I haven't tried!" She screamed, and pulled on it. She tumbled backwards as it came loose and out. Corin rushed over and did a downward slice getting cut short as Kagome brought the sword up.  
  
Kagome chased Corin out of the grotto and both continued to spar, Kagome backed up towards Ein by accident and when he hit her she spun and knocked his sword out of his hands catching it as it flew through the air. "I said don't touch me!" She laid his sword point against his neck as Roku tried to sneak away, she caught him by sword point too. Corin saw this as a good chance to see what she would do if a third person attacked.  
  
Roku looked down at Ein while rubbing his head, Kagome and Corin were upstairs talking about the price of joining the gang while he had too look after the still knocked out Ein. "Man, she knocked us for a loop, lucky Corin didn't get smacked in the back of her head with her sword." He griped to himself. Ein groaned and sat up, "Man how long was I down for, all I remember is the sword blade leaving my neck and a whistling sound coming towards my head." "That my man was the sound of your sword knocking you out. I watched her take you down like it was nothing. I myself got knocked out but I wasn't out as long as you." Roku grinned, "She must really have it out for you."  
  
Kagome looked down at the sword in her hand, she already knew its name like she had always known it. Kuro Tsubasa(Black Wings) Kurtsua for short. "So you are really ready to join the gang? There is only one way out. Death." Corin stated looking at Kagome who seemed more interested in the sword at the moment. In the back ground no one noticed Kuriko smirking at the death comment.  
  
Kiraa Vampyre: *Sigh* I'm tired, I have soo many things to do. Inka: Vampyre-sama You still have several other stories to work on. Vampyre: Grrr.... I want a vacation! Inka: You get one every weekend. You don't work weekends remember. Vampyre: Yes but you work 25-8! Inka: Shouldn't it be 24-7? Vampyre: *looks hungerilly at the winged demon* No, YOU work 25 HOURS A DAY, 8 DAYS A WEEK!!!!!!!!!! Inka: *looks scared* Yes, ma'am. Read and Review.. no flames please. *whispers* don't let her eat me. Vampyre: I HEARD THAT! *smirks* 


	3. Phantasmal Nightmares

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction

Fallen Angels

Chapter Three:

Phantasmal Nightmares

© 2004

Kagome stuttered a bit as she repeated what Corin had just told her, "Death?" She shook her head and then laughed, "I'm ready to join the gang." Corin nodded her head and stepped closer to her, "Then I welcome you." She side-stepped and continued heading towards the stairs to yell down at the two still in the weapons room.

Kuriko continued to smirk and then walked over to Kagome, "Well you made it inside and into the inner circle of the gang, just some word of advice don't get on Corin's good side, or her bad side. Keep it neutral." Kagome opened her mouth to question Kuriko but was cut short as Corin reentered the room. Kuriko smiled slightly and headed towards were Seth was. "Kagome, you will have a room on the third floor. You will be sharing said room with Kuriko or Kuroyuri."

That night Kagome laid on her new bed and sighed, her head had begun to ache causing her to be moody. Sleep came easily for her, however her dreams where complete nightmares. Tossing and turning, she fell deep into a nightmare.

_"I've got to keep running; this guy is trying to kill me." Kagome looked over her shoulder and spotted a guy with long bluish silver hair and a red kimono chasing her. His golden eyes glowed in the dark as he chased after her demanding that she give him a jewel. She turned and ran hoping she could out run him._

In the waking world she was running towards her balcony as if she was a sleep walker. Ein sneaking into her room saw her and ran forward grabbing her. She shuddered in his arms and lied still for a moment before letting out a scream that could wake the dead.

Ein panicked and dropped Kagome hiding just moments before Corin entered with a heavy metal bat that was heavily spiked. She looked back and forth for a moment when something seemed to touch her shoulder briefly. Corin swung her bat and left a huge hole in the wall before leaving the room. (This whole time she is half asleep)

_In her dream her view shifted from the runner to the chase e. She snarled and chased after herself as if she was seeing it through her pursuers eyes. They ran until they came to a small lake that was just ahead of them. _

Ein looked at Kagome and noticed that he had one of two choices. Be killed or swim. He was still startled that she had lived after jumping off a three story building. He shook his head; he had more time to think of that later. Kagome lunged herself at him and knocked him to the ground.

_Kagome looked up into the demon's eyes and blinked closing hers tight she screamed. When she reopened her eyes the demon was still looking down at her and blood dripped off his claws, her blood she realized as she lay there paralyzed. "What do you want from me?" He just snarled and shoved his hand through her chest, "The Shikon no Tama Kagome!" _

The next time Kagome opened her eyes she saw her self looking into Ein's light violet eyes that seemed to have a hint of gold to them. She screamed again and acted like he was killing her. He slapped her and stood up glaring at her, before sitting next to her. "What the hell was that for?" Kagome glared at him and then realized that he wasn't the person from her dream. "I don't know. Some thing just…. I'm sorry."

She looked back at him and realized who the demon in her dream was. _Inuyasha… but why Inuyasha would want to kill me. Well I mean he did when we first met. Perhaps this is just a random night mare. Ein looks so much like Inuyasha. _Ein began to growl at her and finally he stood heading back to the main house as a faint streak of morning light began to appear in the sky.

Around noon Kagome sat in the kitchen looking down at a photo she had saved, it held her ,Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo along with Miroku in the back ground with a bump on his head. Sadness tugged at her and she tried to remember who they all were.

Kuriko wandered into the room and came across the photo and her (who by that time was fast asleep). She picked up the photo and smiled, she had been there when this photo was taken. Miroku had tried feeling up Kuroyuri who at that time was known as Sango. Shippo now known as Seth hadn't been too happy that Inuyasha was picking on him could be seen tugging on Inuyasha's ears. Kagome and Sango were the only two to smile.

She shook her head, this mission was far from over and if she was to get what she wanted, she was going to need Kagome to focus. Taking the photo she headed out of the room in search of a lighter. She was going to burn the photo and sever all ties to Kagome's past.

Kuroyuri pounced on Kuriko and snatched the picture from her hands and took off running to Seth, both looked down at the photo and their jaws dropped. "Kuriko why do you have this?" Kuriko's eyes narrowed and she spoke in a very icy tone. "It's Kagome's; I took it from her so she will not remember." Seth touched the picture of his friends and a frown touched his face. Many memories he shared with them, and he still remembered the day Kagome never came back.

:Flashback: Shippo sat on the edge of the well, and looked back to Inuyasha. "She isn't coming back is she?" Inuyasha shook his head no. No this time she was really gone. He would have to wait, wait until she could forgive him. In the mean time he had to keep going. Keep pretending she was there. His beloved Kagome. :End:

They of course knew now why she never came back, but they didn't know then. They had waited for the rest of there lives for her. Inuyasha eventually stopped waiting, stopped loving, stopped feeling. When they could last remember him he was like an exact carbon copy of Sesshoumaru, only worse. They had to figure out a way after this was all over to give her back to him. They had seen that future and it was harsh.

A/N: Well, I thought the chapter would go longer…. But evil writers block smashed its ugly head into mine. Not to mention I have to worry about an operation tomorrow so I'm trying not to stay up late. But at least this means I'm not dead. Soooo while I'm recovering from my wisdom teeth pulling surgery I will try and think of what to write. -,-;;;

Inka: Nooo…. You shouldn't stop writing.

Loki: She can if she wants to.

Ryuichi: But at least she is going to post something.

Inka: sigh I give up on this…

Loki: Good.

Ryuichi: Chuu.


End file.
